ninelivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dogs of War
Dogs of War is the seventh The Nine Lives of Chloe King episode. In this episode, Chloe attempts to help a guy she meets who has a secret of his own, while Amy wants to find a way to help Chloe and Brian. Synopsis Inside the clothing store, a seemingly homeless guy stares at a few watches. Amy tells Chloe she is sorry for what happened with Brian, and Chloe assures Amy she won't be dating Brian anymore. Paul approaches them and says there is someone suspicious inside the store. Chloe asks the suspicious guy if she can help with anything, but the guy dismisses her politely. Chloe gets an empathic hit off of the guy, and realizes that he is terrified. Chloe approaches him and offers him her food. He accepts the food, thanking Chloe. He introduces himself as Kai, and a few seconds later, Jasmine and Alek enter the store. Upon seeing them, Kai runs away, scared. Jasmine and Alek start chasing him across the store, with a confused Chloe following close behind. The persecution continues outside of the store. Jasmine manages to tackle Kai, but he kicks her away. Kai prepares to attack Chloe, but she is pushed away by Alek. Jasmine tries following Kai, but he manages to escape. Chloe pushes Alek off of her and asks them what just happened, only to be told by Alek they saved her a life. Alek explains to Chloe that Kai is a Jackal, and assures her that Jackals are dangerous. Chloe says she felt Kai's emotions before they entered the store, and tries convincing Alek and Jasmine that Kai is not dangerous. After being told by Alek that Jackals are like animals, Chloe stands up and leaves, annoyed that they were not listening to her. Alek follows Chloe and apologizes to her for overreacting about Kai. He offers to walk Chloe home, but Chloe tells him that it's fine and that she can take care of herself. Alek and Jasmine report back to Valentina about Kai. Jasmine tells Valentina that Kai managed to escape, but Valentina reassures them that at least they weren't hurt. Valentina says she will send hunters to chase Kai down. Jasmine then remembers to tell Valentina that Chloe was able to empathize with Kai, and that she had apparently befriended him. The following morning, Chloe comes down the stairs, searching for her phone. Meredith asks Chloe about Brian, but Chloe dismisses the topic, implying their relationship is over. Frank enters through the back door, carrying three cups of coffee. He hands Meredith and Chloe their cups and then introduces himself to Chloe. A few seconds later, Chloe prepares to leave. She turns around and sees Meredith and Frank talking happily, she seems nostalgic for a moment and then exits her house. Inside the bookstore, Chloe talks with Amy about Frank. Paul interrupts them, saying he did research about Anubis. Chloe notices a guy in the store, and immediately confuses him for Brian. Chloe tells her friends sadly that she wouldn't know what to say to him, and then stands up and goes back to work. Amy suggests to Paul that they should do something about it. Alek opens the door to Valentina's apartment, annoyed. Amy and Paul get inside, ignoring Alek's hostile remark about visitors. Amy tells Alek that Chloe is heartbroken, and she blames Alek's Mai self for it. Amy says there has to be some way around the curse, but Alek tells her there is not, prompting Amy to figure out he likes Chloe. Paul inquires if there is a Mai dating website in existence, but is told by Alek that there is none. Jasmine enters the room and asks Amy and Paul why were they there, Alek dismisses them and leaves. At night, while walking down the street, Chloe notices someone is following her. Chloe walks onto an alleyway and attacks her pursuer, only to realize that it is Kai. Kai asks Chloe for help in returning home, for there are Mai hunting him down. Chloe promises she won't hurt him and helps him up. Chloe brings Kai home with her, and manages to sneak him inside her bedroom without Meredith noticing. Meredith asks Chloe to greet Frank, who would be arriving any minute, while she gets ready for her date. Chloe gets inside her bedroom and tells Kai to take a shower while she keeps Frank company. Chloe talks with Frank about Meredith. A moment later, Meredith comes down the stairs. Amy enters their house and gestures Meredith to introduce her to Frank. Meredith and Frank leave for their date. Amy proceeds to tell Chloe what she had brought, but then notices a shirtless Kai walking down the stairs. They hear Meredith returning at the front door, and Chloe tells Amy to hurry and hide Kai. Meredith enters their house, saying she had forgotten her phone. Inside a closet, Amy introduces herself to Kai. Meredith asks Chloe if she likes Frank, and is happy to find that Chloe likes him. Meredith leaves and Chloe opens the closet door, only to be surprised at Amy and a shirtless Kai, who are at a very close proximity to each other. Amy tells Chloe that she thinks Kai is really sweet, and inquires if Jackals are able to kiss humans. Chloe tells Amy that she is going to escort Kai safely home, and that if Valentina disagrees with her plan, she is going to do it on her own anyway. Chloe tells Valentina, Jasmine and Alek that she is going to be escorting Kai to Jackal territory. Valentina says she won't allow it. Chloe retorts saying she hadn't come to ask for permission and that she is going to be escorting Kai back to his family whether they liked it or not. Chloe convinces Valentina to let her go, but Valentina gives her the condition that she must be accompanied by Alek and Jasmine. Chloe agrees and tells them they'll be leaving tomorrow morning. Upon leaving, Valentina tells Alek and Jasmine to text her upon finding the other Jackals, so she can send her best hunters to exterminate them. Back home, Chloe waits up for Meredith to arrive. Upon getting home, Chloe asks Meredith how her date has gone. Meredith says that she had an amazing time with Frank, and that it was much like before her husband left. Chloe gets up in order to go to bed, but Meredith stops her and tells Chloe that she misses her dad too. Meredith confesses that sometimes she feels guilty for dating Frank, but Chloe reassures her that she has nothing to feel guilty about. Meredith says she doesn't want things to change between them, with teary eyes. Chloe reassures her that everything will be the same, and that she loves her. Chloe goes up the stairs, while Meredith removes a red manila folder from inside a drawer. Upon entering her bedroom, Chloe notices Alek sitting on her bed. Alek asks Chloe why Kai so important to her. Chloe responds that deep down she knows that Kai is a good person, and that it is her job as the Uniter to help others. Alek tells her he'll see her in the morning, and jumps out the window. The following day, Chloe helps Kai down from the attic, saying she is ready. While walking beside the waterfront, Jasmine tells Alek that she feels something is not right, and that they should text Valentina right away. Alek, however, tells her not to. Amy tells Chloe that since she and Brian will never be able to be together, she should date a Mai guy instead. Chloe inquires if she is implying she should date Alek. Alek listens to their conversation, only to be told by Jasmine that listening to other people's conversations is a bad habit. They get inside an abandoned rail terminal. Jasmine suggests that they should let Kai go from there on his own, but Chloe says that she will accompany him all the way to his family. Alek supposedly sends Valentina the text message. Upon noticing a scratch mark near the terminal, Kai freaks out and goes inside the abandoned building. Chloe follows him, along with Alek and Jasmine. Paul and Amy wait outside for a few seconds, but they are soon found by the other Jackals, prompting them to run inside too. Jasmine asks Alek where the other Mai are, but Alek tells her that he did not text Valentina, because they had promised Chloe to help her. Chloe asks Kai where his family is, but upon hearing Amy screaming, she realizes that it has been a trap all along. Paul and Amy run from a Jackal, Paul tries hitting him with a stick, but it breaks futilely. Chloe tackles the Jackal and tells them to run. Jasmine fights against a Jackal and defeats him. As Paul and Amy try to escape they come across a double ended passage and are obviously lost. Meanwhile, Chloe defeats another Jackal and goes searching for Amy and Paul, who end up in a dead end. Chloe is captured by a couple of Jackals and the Jackal's leader comes out from within the shadows, and tells Chloe he'll finish her off. Paul throws a rock at the Jackal, but it is unaffected. The leader tells Paul he'll be next, and then prepares to kill Chloe. Alek appears just in time, and tackles the Jackal. They punch each other several times, but the leader has the upper hand and kicks Alek. The leader asks him if he has had enough, but Alek tells him he won't give up until he lets Chloe go. Chloe tells the leader to stop and let them all go, since she is the only one they care about. Jasmine approaches them, but is held down by the other Jackals. The leader grabs Chloe and prepares to kill her, but Kai stops him, telling him that she isn't like the other Mai. Chloe head butts the leader, and Kai hits him with a stick, making him lose his balance and fall. Chloe holds him down and prepares to kill him, but stops herself and retracts her claws. Chloe tells Kai's father that next time they meet will be different. The Mai and humans, including an obviously injured Alek, leave the abandoned terminal. Once outside, Chloe asks Alek why he attacked the Jackal's leader. Alek tells her that if anything had happened to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Chloe supports Alek and helps him walk away. When Alek and Jasmine return to the apartment, Valentina animatedly asks Jasmine and Alek where they have been. She notices Alek is hurt and asks him if he is okay, and then asks them why they didn't text her. Jasmine lies and takes the blame and tells Valentina that she wanted to get closer to the Jackals and walked them right into a trap. Valentina looks at Alek and asks him if it is true and he somewhat reluctantly says it is. Valentina says she is disappointed in Jasmine and walks away. Alek asks Jasmine why she took the blame for him. Jasmine responds that they couldn't tell Valentina that they had disobeyed a direct order. She also tells Alek she thinks he did the right thing. She ends their conversation by telling Alek that he has to be careful, because his feelings for Chloe might cloud his judgment. Chloe returns home, and finds Meredith with the red folder. Chloe asks her what the red folder is, and Meredith tells her that it is the petition to declare death in absentia. Chloe does not understand what this is and Meredith tells her it is what she has to sign to declare Chloe's father officially dead. Meredith reassures Chloe she will not sign it if she doesn't want her to, and also tells Chloe that they can talk about it when she is ready. Meredith gets up and leaves Chloe with the red folder. Chloe hears someone knocking at the door and goes to open the door. Chloe finds Alek on her porch, and asks him if he is okay. Alek stares at her for a few seconds, tells her they belong together, and kisses her. Chloe seems surprised at first, but then she returns his kiss. Notable Events *Chloe meets Kai for the first time. *The Jackal race is introduced. *Chloe meets Frank for the first time. *Amy and Jasmine realize Alek's feelings for Chloe. *Chloe escorts Kai to Jackal territory. *Alek gets beaten up by Kai's family. *Kai tries reasoning with his family about the Uniter's true intentions. *Meredith asks Chloe think about declaring her father officially dead. *Alek kisses Chloe. *This is the first and only time that Chloe or any other Mai has empathized with a non-human individual. Featured Music *“Fresh Blood” by Eels *“Running Back To You” by Matt Wertz Quotes Alek *18 floors up, doorman, locked elevator. Just in case it wasn't clear-- not a big fan of visitors. *Chloe can either be with a Mai or she can be with no one. *(to Chloe) If anything had happened to you-- if you had... I couldn't live with myself. *(to Chloe) We belong together. Amy *(to Frank) I'm sure Chloe is too polite to say it, but you hurt her, you will live to regret it. *(to Alek) You like her. Chloe *It was one of the best and worst moments of my entire life. *Okay, it is so wrong that my mom has a better love life than I do? *Look, I understand that you have, like, a 3,000-year-old feud going on-- a truly Jurassic grudge-- but I understand how he feels... literally. *(to Kai's father) Piece of advice-- you might want to listen to your son more often. Frank *Some things are worth waiting for. Kai *You can't know what it feels like to be hunted all the time. Paul *Is this a sprinkle-them-with-holy-water situation or more of a hit-him-across-the-nose-with-a-rolled-up- newspaper kind of thing? *(to Chloe, about Brian) I thought the whole point of breaking it off with him was that you didn't want to say anything. Valentina *She might be the Uniter, but she doesn't yet understand the world that we live in. *(to Jasmine) It seems there is no end to the ways in which you disappoint me. Memorable Dialogue Trivia *Chloe's empathic abilities may go farther than originally expected, seeing how she was able to feel Kai's emotions. *Jackals and Mai can tell each other apart. *According to Kai, Jackals overpower Mai. *Anubis is the god of funerals and death. It's hinted that he cursed the Mai with the 'kiss of death' and it's why Mai and Jackals are mortal enemies. *When Chloe commented on Kai's teeth it was a nod to Anubis having the honor of taking the dead person's teeth out and getting them ready for their funeral. * Brian doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1